1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a power supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to stably supply power to semiconductor production equipment for reliable and continuous operation, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) may be installed and operated as a buffer between a commercial power supply and production equipment. The UPS may primarily generate a DC power by AC-DC converting an AC power supplied to a power system to the DC power, and output an AC power by performing DC-AC converting the DC power to AC power via an inverter.
Meanwhile, by using an inverter for motor control in semiconductor manufacturing equipment, a load supplied with AC power is used to perform AC/DC conversion and DC/AC conversion in order to change the voltage and frequency of the AC power provided by the UPS. Therefore, there may be problems such as a reduction in power conversion efficiency due to an increase in the number of power conversion steps and an increase in maintenance burden due to an increase in the number of power conversion devices.